Austria
Constitution Austria is a benevolent monarchy. Like Prussia, the Kaiser holds total executive control, but allows his citizens the liberty of free trade and construction in hopes that they will act in the best interests of the kingdom. Ranking #There is no official ranking in the kingdom of Austria. #Austrian officers are granted more executive power than the average Austrian citizen, but are still treated equally as any other Austrian and are granted the same rights. #All Austrian citizens are to be seen as equal and are all granted the same basic rights. Leadership #The Kaiser is granted absolute executive power. # The Kaiser is granted the ability to assign an official job position to any Austrian, and promote members to officers. # The Kaiser is granted the ability to create or remove laws, and veto any bills submitted to become laws. #No executive decisions may be made in the Kaiser's absence. #The Kaiser is only to be replaced if he is to step down or leaves Austria. #A new'' Kaiser will be elected by the regency through a popular vote of the officers. #The vote for a new Kaiser is to be held consistently until a majority is reached. #There may only be one Kaiser at any time. #The Kaiser is sworn to protect the lands of Austria and it's citizens. #The Kaiser is sworn to rule on all conflicts within Austria. '''Officership' #Officers are sworn to follow duties assigned to them by the Kaiser #Officers are granted the ability to claim land. #Officers are granted the ability to recruit new Austrians. #Officers are expected to aid the Kaiser in making executive decisions. Membership # One may join Austria during recruitment season. # One may join Austria if they express interest in joining and have educated themselves on Austrian policy. Religion #The official state religion of Austria shall be Catholicism. Bill of Rights #All Austrian citizens are allowed the right of free trade with all factions, except for those considered to be an enemy of Austria. #All Austrians citizens are allowed the right to private property. #All Austrian citizens are allowed the right to free speech. #All Austrian citizens are allowed the right to create bills which they believe should become a law, and submit them to the Kaiser for approval. #All Austrian citizens are allowed the right to form associations with non-Austrians peoples, unless they interfere with the interests of the Kaiser. #All Austrian citizens are allowed the right to build within Austrian domains, but will not be promised protection if they choose to build in non-Austrian domains. #All Austrian citizens are allowed the right to freedom of religion, but gain benefits from following Catholicism. Private Property #All Austrian citizens are allowed to claim a modest amount of land for themselves on Austrian soil. #Some or all of this land may be revoked if the Kaiser feels they have taken too much land, or for any other reason. #Austrians are allowed to prevent entry into their private property from anyone except for the Kaiser. #Austrians are allowed to have private possessions on their property or on their persons. Alliance #All alliances will be made by the Kaiser. #The Kaiser will break any alliances that weakens Austria or it's people. War #Only the Kaiser may make a declaration of war. #The Kaiser will only declare war on factions who pose a legitimate threat to Austria or it's people. #All Austrian citizens are expected to defend the nation in times of war, and follow the orders of the Kaiser. #Austrian citizens are expected to give up some personal property in times of war. *The rights of Austrian citizens may be suspended only in times of war. Crime & Punishment #In the Kaiser's absence, an Austrian officer may settle a conflict within Austria. #In the event of a crime, depending on it's severity, the citizen may their rights revoked, or they may be banished from Austria and have their materials revoked. #Those who betray Austria and then flee are declared to be public enemies before Austria, and risk being killed on sight by any Austrian. Gallery 2014-07-05 17.30.05.png 2014-07-05 18.05.44.png 2014-07-07_01.07.26.png|Austria after the grief 2014-07-07_01.07.59.png|Austria after the grief 2014-07-05_18.05.09.png|The one who betrayed and griefed Austria 2014-07-07_02.35.40.png|'Glorious' throne of the Kaiser 2014-07-07_21.03.52.png|Treachery! The Austrian colors desecrated by her own citizens. 2014-07-07_21.19.46.png|Trails of blood leading from the wreckage 2014-07-07_21.00.55.png|Who is responsible for this betrayal?